Wrong spot selection
From the German Wikipedia page https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unechte_Teilortswahl The loggerhead/Unechte Teilortswah (UTW) is a special regulation in the municipal election law of Baden-Württemberg , which should ensure a sufficient and guaranteed representation of individual suburbs or residential districts and their constituencies in the municipal council . This occurred candidates on the electoral list of a single constituency for. B. a suburb or residential district, but can be selected by all voters of the entire community. From this the name derives unreal . at a real In terms of location, each district / district could only choose its own representation. In addition, individual subdivisions or residential areas are guaranteed a certain number of seats in the central body. If the local councils or district representatives or representatives are not represented by election but by virtue of office in the central body, they have no voting rights there . History The UTW was introduced in 1853 into the then Württemberg municipal election law and adopted in the first version of the municipal code for Baden-Württemberg from 25 July 1955. The UTW reached special importance in 1972 in the course of the territorial reform in Baden-Württemberg , since some previously independent communities feared, after the loss of their independence as then "suburbs" no longer enough influence on the local politics in each developing large or central municipality , The fear that the abolishment of the UTW would suffer from the representation of the sub-sites was refuted in a survey of cities on the results of their elections insofar as "in 55% of all cases where the spurious site selection was abolished, the next Municipal election nor all residential districts or sub-locations were represented in the municipal council ". Mode The basis for UTW is § 27 of the already mentioned Gemeindeordnung Baden-Württemberg; Details of the implementation are in Baden-Württemberg local elections as well as in municipal Procedure controlled. Already in the preparation of the application lists is a breakdown by the different electoral districts of each candidate to make, they may each run only in the district of their own residence . During the election, the maximum number of seats available to be filled in the committee to be elected can then be cumulated ("accumulated") and variegated (transferred) over the entire list : however, only a maximum of so many applicants per district may participate (up to a maximum of three) votes are given as candidates from that constituency are eligible for the panel. When counting according to the counting method of Sainte-Laguë (until 2009 after D'Hondt ) is *On the one hand for each district / residential district determines for itself, which list here in terms of their total number of votes how many seats receives: according to this number then the candidates are elected with the most votes on the respective list. *On the other hand, how many seats will be determined according to d'Hondt, the individual lists each total (based on the total community) entitled. Finally, after the individual results have been added up, the remaining places will be filled with the most successful candidates in the whole area compared to the overall result by number of votes: If a list in the sum of the individual results receives more seats than after its overall result, the number of seats in the municipal council is increased, until they are entitled to the total number of seats achieved after the residential districts (" balancing seats "). Criticism An abolition of UTW has nothing to do with the abolition of decentralized local government or the like: these are administrative bodies , while elected representations are political bodies; The local constitutions are not affected by abolition of the UTW, in contrast to popular and often expressed fears in discussions. The criticism of the spurious site selection refers to the fact that *the turnout is lower when applying the spurious site selection, eg. B. in 2000 in Baden-Württemberg in municipalities with 30,000 to 50,000 inhabitants 45.5% compared to 47.3%, *As a result of the complicated electoral procedure, a relatively high number of invalid or unallocated voices arise: Due to the precise and limited possible cumulation and panacism of voices, the proportion of invalidly filled out ballot papers in local elections under the principle of UTW in Baden-Württemberg about five percent (the usual percentage of invalid votes would otherwise be about two percent). As a result, votes were lost and the will of the voters would not or only inaccurately mapped in the seat distribution, *the municipal council could be significantly larger than its regular seat number by a possibly high number of necessary compensation seats *that, by fully exhausting the number of candidates for all eligible representatives in each of the constituent parts, more candidates could be found by all the lists than the number for the central committee, the more complex UTW hampers the full exploitation of the individual voters entitled to vote quota, z. B. given a rate of 79.6% in the local elections in 2009, compared to 89.2%, *the "falseness" of the choice of place a "distortion" of the election results and the will to elect: The representatives of smaller parts would be selected mainly by the voters of other parts, so that - based on the suburb - also represented an outsider of the small part of the body to be elected on the other hand again representatives of the subdivisions with z. T. could get significantly fewer votes in the local council of the central city, as representatives of the local lists would have achieved, *through the i. R. the UTW given guarantee of seat numbers a genuine competition among candidates partly prevented or becomes superfluous, the guaranteed seats simulated a "apparent security" of the representation as well as another real merging of the different community parts 40 years after the local reform in Baden-Wuerttemberg obstructed will, *the complicated electoral system scares off voters * With the UTW a restriction of the choice liberty goes along, since the voters with her only so many candidates from their Teilort would be available, as the UTW guaranteed seat numbers envisage. The electorate is thus forced to forgive the other votes to which they are entitled outside their own district, if they should not expire. This argument was part of the information the city Schwaebisch Hall for referendum on the abolition of the local UTW 22 September 2009 and has been from the Junge Union Sonnenbühl taken to the local elections in 2014, *the counting of votes is more complex, more complicated and prone to error, and the UTW causes a total increase in effort, which also brings higher costs. Development In autumn 2017, the UTW will be provided in only 40% of the municipalities of Baden-Württemberg. Local elections Baden-Württemberg 2009 For the local elections in Baden-Württemberg on June 7, 2009, the UTW was abolished (selection): *On October 23, 2007 in Baiersbronn (except for the suburb Schwarzenberg ), *On October 13, 2008 in the Waldshut-Tiengener district Aichen-Gutenburg and in Ettlingen . For the local elections in 2014 , the UTW was abolished in the following cities and towns: 2013 *in January in Bermatingen , *in May in Görwihl , *in July in Schwäbisch Hall , *Schenkenzell and *Rickenbach , *after a referendum on September 29 with over 71% approval in Herrenberg , *in October in Stutensee as well *in November in Baiersbronn . *In Sinsheim on the other hand failed on May 25, 2014, the concern to abolish the UTW at the first held in the city referendum ; other communities remained after discussions and votes in the model, eg. B. Kappel-Grafenhausen . 2019 At the same time as the European elections in 2019 held local elections in Baden-Württemberg in 2019 on Sunday, May 26 following municipalities create the UTW from: 2014 *June: Sasbach am Kaiserstuhl , *December: *Herrischried *Schwanau *Stones . *April 2015 : Bonndorf in the Black Forest 2017 *September: *Buchenbach ; after cancellation of the vote on absences again on 16 October 2018 *Buggingen *October: *Schallstadt *November: *Badenweiler 2018 *On April 25, the Staufen council voted for the abolition of UTW on its territory; *in July the municipality Hohberg ( Ortenaukreis ) *on October 15, the community Teningen am Kaiserstuhl after a citizens' initiative , which led to a referendum with a vote of 63% of voters for the abolition of UTW.